


I Put A Spell On You

by Hallowed_Skies



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bonnie scares Stefan, F/M, Reincarnation, Time Travel, as she should
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowed_Skies/pseuds/Hallowed_Skies
Summary: Bonnie Bennett died one last time, alone and in pain, clinging to the ashes of her love as her tears soaked into the earth. But this time, magic is listening. This time, it isn't willing to lose a protector.So in one world, Bonnie dies, and in another, she draws her first breath.The universe will never be the same.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Bonnie was a bad bitch and she deserved better.

Bonnie Bennett died the day she was born.

She screamed her way into the world, unseeing eyes wide and tiny fingers clenched at the injustice of it all while magic that was bigger than her little body tore her soul apart. After all, no matter how chaotic, the universe was built on rules.

To have a child this powerful exist went against every rule in the book. So it snuffed her out, quietening her cries until the only sound was the broken wails of grief that echoed from her parents.

They left her body to grow cold on a metal slab.

There was no one there to see the way her fingers twitched or the pursing of her little lips, but her shriek of displeasure brought the staff running.

By the time the hospital called the number on her record, her parents were gone. The bonds of love shattered under the weight of loss, but there was one person who wasn't gone, who would never leave.

#

Sheila Bennett swept into the hospital like an oncoming storm, her magic roiling beneath her skin, already reaching out for that spark that had torn her from her restless sleep.

She barely heard the explanations from the doctor as the man apologized. All she could focus on was the little girl they placed in her arms.

Her little Bonnie.

The baby quieted as Sheila tucked her close, weaving as many protection spells as she could remember around a body that had already proven itself too fragile.

Bonnie whimpered, and Sheila rocked her gently, "Shh, baby. Grandma's here. I'm going to take care of you, you hear me? It's you and me until the end."

At barely a day old, Bonnie was too young to understand the words, or she should have been, but the words drew a soft coo from her nonetheless. And for Sheila, it was enough.

Bonnie was enough.

#

Bonnie's parents didn't make a miraculous return, and Sheila was grateful for that even as disappointment tore a hole in her chest.

They wouldn't have known what to do with Bonnie. Hell, sometimes Sheila didn't know what to do with Bonnie, and she'd been there every step of the way.

Her granddaughter's eyes were too old. As if she'd seen the world before and still found it wanting.

She'd been a quiet baby and an even calmer toddler.

She was content to cling to Sheila's dress, watching as she created charms and spells.

She interacted with other children with patience beyond her years, but the doctors claimed that she was just advanced. Even though Bonnie had yet to utter a single world at three years old, there was nothing to worry about.

Sheila hadn't been worried. She'd just wanted to make sure.

And her questions were answered one autumn afternoon.

#

Bonnie glanced up from her book, her brows furrowed. "Nana Sheila."

The words made Sheila's heart stutter because this was the very first time she'd heard her baby speak.

"Yes, Bonnie?" she managed to choke out around the tears clogging her throat.

"Nana Emily says I'm goin' to school. Don't want to go."

Sheila blinked, "Nana Emily?" she asked, and Bonnie sighed like the weight of the world was on her tiny shoulders.

"She's dead," she explained, and it was only years of practice that kept Sheila's expression blank.

"Do you talk to Nana Emily a lot?" Sheila asked, drawing Bonnie onto her lap, smoothing down her curls as her eyes darted around the room.

Bonnie nodded. "Nana Emily and Nana Cleo and Papa Josiah," she listed, beaming up at Sheila. "There's loads of them. Lots and lots."

"Lots and lots," Sheila echoed in disbelief because those names were names of Bonnie's ancestors, witches, and warlocks long dead. Sheila had never mentioned any of them in her presence, and yet, Bonnie knew them by name. 

It looked like she would have to summon some spirits as soon as she put Bonnie to bed, but first…

"And why don't you want to go to school?"

"Cause I gots to keep Nana Sheila safe," Bonnie explained, staring up at her with big green eyes. "Can't do it from school," she muttered, and Sheila laughed. The sound was a broken, wet thing, but she couldn't have stopped it if she'd wanted to.

She was so very grateful that her daughter and son-in-law had never returned because otherwise, she didn't want to think about what would have happened to her precocious grandbaby.

#

Zach Salvatore wasn't a big fan of children.

They were messy and loud, and he didn't know what he would do when he had his own, truth be told.

He didn't like kids, but he didn't dislike little Bonnie Bennett.

He'd seen her through his window a couple of times, lingering at the gates.

She wasn't loud and didn't react to his presence if she saw him. Zach avoided her most of the time because at twenty he was a grown man, and hanging around with little kids wasn't something that grown men did.

But he was curious.

Most kids considered the boarding house creepy, daring each other to run up and ring the doorbell, but Bonnie had never passed the gate.

Sucking up his courage, he decided to find out why.

Bonnie didn't run off when he approached her. She just offered him a little wiggle of her fingers as a greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennett," he greeted, muffling a snicker at the disgruntled look on her face.

"My name's Bonnie," she groused.

Zach didn't roll his eyes at her petulance because she was about seven if he guessed right. That was the prime age for angst and sass.

"And might I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm waiting for someone," she replied, her gaze darting back to the house.

"One of your friends?" Zach inquired, and she shrugged.

"Not yet, but he will be," she explained with a sigh. "He probably won't be here today, though," she mused as she turned away, heading back the way she'd come without a farewell.

"What's your friend's name?" Zach called after her.

“Damon,” she responded without turning around. “Damon Salvatore.”

The words rooted Zach in place, cold sweat washing his skin as he watched her until she vanished from his line of sight.

He really hated kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stefan minding his own business and just trying to live his life. 
> 
> In the distance, a wild tiny Bonnie appears. 
> 
> Stefan: Why do I hear boss music?

Bonnie was eight when she set the kitchen table on fire in her first burst of uncontrolled magic.

Sheila didn't even pretend to be surprised.

It had been a bad week. Abby had once again refused to come home, refused to look at the little girl she'd created, and no matter the excuses, Sheila knew they were all lies.

Rudy had come back with his tail between his legs, a year earlier. Sheila had made him grovel before she'd introduced him to Bonnie because there was a lot she could forgive, but fear of your own child wasn't one of those things.

Jealousy of your child's magic was another thing Sheila couldn't forgive, so she'd allowed Abby two minutes of her time, but when the truth didn't roll off her tongue as easily as her excuses, Sheila hung up the phone.

The fact that Bonnie hadn't even been surprised that her mother was going to miss another birthday turned Sheila's disappointment to rage.

So she wasn't surprised that Bonnie set the table on fire. She was just grateful that she'd been brushing up on her repairing spells.

It took a wave of her hand and the fire extinguished itself, allowing her lace table-cover to knit back together, leaving not even the hint of smoke in the air.

Bonnie didn't say anything as Sheila pulled out a seat and sat down.

Her little hands were curled into fists against her lap, and her eyes were bright with tears, but she didn't say a word.

It had been hard raising Bonnie, raising a little girl who oscillated between the innocence of a child and the wisdom only brought on by years of experience.

The questions of how and why had lingered ever since Bonnie's first words, and they'd sent Sheila digging through every bit of family history she could find. A seer was a possibility, but the fact that Bonnie seemed to known not only about her own life but the lives of people who'd lived long before her planted seeds of doubt in Sheila's mind. The seers of the Bennet line only walked to the future, not the past.

There was one other possibility, but it was one Sheila didn't even want to consider because Bonnie didn't deserve that fate…no one did.

Exhaling, Sheila pushed the thoughts aside and focused on her granddaughter.

"Want to talk about it?"

Bonnie shook her head, lips pressed into a thin line, and instead of prodding, Sheila waited.

"She never loved me enough," Bonnie whispered after what felt like a silent eternity. "There was always someone else or something else, and Big Me just let her do it. She said it was okay, but it's not okay. I want to be enough. Why can't I be enough for her to want me and not just my forgiveness?"

"Oh, baby," Sheila murmured, tugging Bonnie into her arms, stroking her curls as her little girl sobbed her heart out, fingers clenched in Sheila's dress.

Abby was her daughter, and Sheila would always love her, but at this moment? She hated her daughter with every fiber of her being.

"You're enough, you hear me? And anyone who tells you otherwise doesn't deserve your love."

The words burned in her throat as she forced them out, but they got Bonnie to raise her head, and Sheila pressed her hands to Bonnie's cheeks.

"You're a Bennett. You come from a line of warlocks and witches who could tear this world apart if ever they wanted to, and you are the best of us. Never let anyone make you feel less than what you're worth. Not even your mother, do you understand?"

Bonnie sniffled and nodded as best she could.

It was enough for Sheila. She pressed a kiss to Bonnie's forehead, pouring all her love into the gesture.

"Go wash your face, and I'll get some of your cake ready for you to bring to Zach and Gail, alright?"

"Alright," Bonnie echoed, a tiny hint of a smile curling the corner of her lips.

Sheila didn't catch her breath until Bonnie was out of sight, and then she pressed her hands to her eyes, trying to keep back the tears as Bonnie's words rang in her ears.

_Big Me._

The tears bubbled over, even as Sheila muffled her sobs. Why did it have to be her baby? Why did she have to suffer through the horrors of life a second time for people who didn't deserve it?

Fingers pressed against her skin, hundreds of ghostly hands shoring her up, and Sheila nodded, understanding what was being said.

She wasn't alone, and Bonnie wouldn't be alone either.

Whatever she faced, she'd face it with a coven at her back.

Whatever had happened in Bonnie's past life, Sheila would make sure that this time, if Bonnie fell, the world would fall with her.

#

Stefan took an unnecessary breath as he rang the doorbell.

The boarding house was just as he remembered it, but he knew that the title had passed to Zach, which meant he couldn't just walk in the door without an invite.

He could hear two sets of heartbeat behind the heavy wood, and he took a step back when one of the sources approached the door.

The words he'd prepared died in his throat as acid-green eyes glowered up at him from a tiny slip of a girl who looked at him like Stefan's presence was more than she could tolerate.

"What do you want?" she demanded, and Stefan blinked.

"Is Zach here?" he asked, instead of replying to her demand.

The little girl scowled at him for a long moment before turning away. "Uncle Zach, there's a creepy guy at your door."

"Stop calling me that you devil spawn before people think we're actually related," another voice shouted from somewhere deep in the house. "And stop opening my door to people. Do you even know who it is?"

The girl stared up at him expectantly, and Stefan had to bite back a smile.

"My name's Stefan Salvatore," he replied.

The girl eyed him closely, and the scowl melted from her face, leaving something that wasn't quite fondness but was no longer unadulterated rage either.

"It's Stefan!" she hollered.

"Well, invite him in," Zach ordered.

The little girl pursed her lips, opening the door wider and gesturing for him to come inside.

Stefan faltered, unsure of how to get her to say the actual words. Thankfully, Zach walked into sight, sighing as he stared at them.

"Bonnie," he huffed, and the little girl scowled.

"Whatever, come in," she muttered. "I was going home anyway. Grams would kill me if she found out I'm hanging around with vampires."

Stefan stared as she stomped past him, turning to Zach, but the man didn't look concerned that a child knew Stefan's secret.

"And that was your introduction to the great Bonnie Bennett," Zach laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to her."

Stefan wasn't sure why, but the words sounded like a threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every Sunday from now on!
> 
> Also, Zach's timeline is probably going to be the only one I change. I just needed Bonnie to be older before everything went to hell in a handbasket.


End file.
